Fuels such as propane and natural gas are commonly used in a variety of appliances such as e.g., stoves, ovens, dryers, and water heaters. Typically, such appliances are connected to a gas supply that may have hook-ups available at one or more locations within a dwelling or other structure. To enhance safety, it is desirable to determine whether any such appliance is leaking gas.
Gas detection sensors, i.e. sensors that can determine if a particular gas such as propane or methane is present, are relatively expensive and can significantly increase the cost of an appliance. Furthermore, because propane falls and natural gas rises when released into the air, multiple gas detectors may be required at different positions within the same appliance. Appliances are frequently designed for operation with more than one type of gas fuel, which further increases the complexity and/or number of detectors that may be required for gas detection. Multiple detectors may also be required depending upon the size of the appliance and the distribution of gas therein. Unfortunately, the shelf-life of such detectors is typically much less than the appliance itself such that undesirable replacement costs may also be associated with such sensors.
Suppliers of gaseous fuels typically add a scent or odor for purposes of leak detection. If a person smells the leak, appropriate action can be taken such as closing off the flow of gas into the appliance. However, this method of leak detection is dependent upon a person being present at the time of the leak. Such method is also dependent upon such person having sufficient knowledge of both the identity of such an odor and an appropriate course of action when so detected.
Accordingly, a leak detection system for determining whether an appliance is leaking gas is useful and desirable. A leak detection system that can determine whether an appliance is leaking gas and take corrective action to prevent the further flow of gas into the appliance would be particularly useful. Such a system that can detect a gas leak automatically regardless of whether a person is present to operate the appliance would also be beneficial.